1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved chat messaging and in particular to dynamically mapping a chat session invitation history in a chat session where participants are enabled to invite additional participants, where the mapping graphically indicates the correspondence between each inviter and invitee to a chat session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chat messaging continues to change the way people communicate. Within a business context, chat messaging provides a way for employees, vendors, clients, and partners to communicate instantly, often eliminating the inefficiency and cost of voice mail and long distance.
Many chat services provide for current chat participants to invite additional chat participants to enter a chat session. As new participants join a chat session, however, a new participant is at a disadvantage because the new participant cannot see previous chat entries in the chat session. Further, a new participant is at a disadvantage because even if a new participant is provided a listing of the other current participants, the new participant cannot see when the current participants joined the chat session, previous participants who have left the chat session, users who declined to join the chat session, and why each user was invited to join a chat session.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for generating a dynamic graphic mapping of an ordering in which users join a chat session, of the correspondence between each inviter of and each invitee of the chat session, and why each user was invited joined the chat session and enabling both current participants and invitees to view the graphical mapping.